


Kid Vs Kat

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: Kid vs. Kat (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt(maybe?), Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Guys! This is my first fanfiction about this show! It may be lame, but I tried!Enjoy!
Relationships: Coop/Kat
Kudos: 7





	Kid Vs Kat

Coop woke up as usual. He woke up to the Kat's annoying scratching on his bed  
and a trap set so that he has water splashing on his face with stinky garbage.  
Yep. Everything was normal. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to  
get ready. After, he put on his clothes he went downstairs for breakfast. While  
he ate his cereal, with his sister Millie singing some lame song while petting  
Mr. Kat. Coop went to school, got himself laughed at because Millie had  
brought Mr Kat over to school which turned into a disaster for Coop. While the  
Kat was doing something evil with Coop trying to stop him, everything ended  
as it always did. He failed the Kat's plan, with his friend's Dennis help, but he  
got blamed for the destruction. When he accused Kat of it, Millie said with cute  
eyes, ''Mr. Kat would never do something like that! He's just a cat!'' which led  
to everyone agreeing as he got punished. He went home and got a lecture  
from his dad and while he was going to bed, the Kat booby- trapped him and  
he ended up being grounded. When Coop finally got to bed, he had enough of  
it. First, he saves everyone then everyone blames him. Second, the Kat gets a  
good laugh about it. Third, he loved that Kat. He sighed as he remembered  
how this came to be.  
*Flashback*  
Dennis and Coop were spoiling yet another evil plan of the Kat. While Coop was  
distracting it, Dennis disabled the system. And then, something strange  
happened the Kat transformed into a human. Coop was stunned. The Kat was  
so hot! He had light tanned skin, intoxicating purple eyes, dark black hair which  
fell on his face a little, which made him look even more hotter, and to top off  
the look he wore a white shirt with black pants and a blue hoodie. He still had  
his purple cat ears and tail which made him absolutely gorgeous. He also had  
muscles, his arms looked so safe that Coop just wanted to be wrapped in them  
and the last thing was his voice.  
''Damn! My true form has been released!'' It was a deep and husky voice which  
made Coop melt on the spot. Wait.......True form? So, the cat looks like this in  
reality! Coop must have fainted on the spot because the next thing he knew he

was on Dennis's bed with his best friend looking worried. And that is how, Coop  
developed a secret crush on the Kat.  
*Flashback*  
Coop sighed.  
'As if the Kat would ever love me! He hates my guts! Maybe it's best if I just  
quit. Quit trying to help everyone when they always make fun of me. And  
blame me.' Coop smiled a little. 'Maybe, I can try to be nice to the Kat......... I  
know he will not accept or believe me for that matter but................' Coop felt  
his eyes drooping, 'I love him too much to let him go.' With that Coop was out  
like a light. What he didn't know was someone had heard his last thought.  
*With Kat*  
Kat was trying to get out Millie's hands which had an iron grip on him. He  
finally got away and went outside the room. He made his way to Coop's room  
to set up his trap for his prey. While, he made his way inside he heard Coop's  
thought.  
'I love him too much to let him go.' Coop loved someone? Kat smirked. Maybe,  
he can make Coop suffer by spoiling his relationship with this 'someone'. He  
heard Coop mumble something in his sleep. He walked closer so that he could  
hear him better.  
''No.......please don't.........I'm sorry..............don't leave Mom............ Dad  
shouldn't have said that.............don't.........go.............'' Coop had tears falling  
from his eyes. Kat suddenly felt a jab of sympathy for the teen. So, he  
transformed into his real form and held Coop tightly in his arms. He felt Coop  
snuggle into him and he smiled. He didn't know why but........he always felt  
something when Coop was around. He looked down at Coop's plush pink lips  
and he couldn't resist but kiss him. Kat's eyes widened. His lips tasted so  
delicious! They were even better than Fishy Frisky Bits. And that was saying  
something. He tasted of mint and something sweet. 'Mmm' Kat thought.  
'Yummy.' He released his lips when there was a need for air. He saw Coop  
panting and his lips plump and moist. Kat groaned. He was getting hard. He  
transformed back and rushed to his room. He would do something to Coop if  
he didn't leave!  
''But,'' the Kat said to himself, smirking, ''there will be plenty of chances to kiss  
Coop again.'' he chuckled and went to sleep.

*Next Morning*  
Coop woke up with no traps set up for him. He was surprised and a little  
happy. He went downstairs after getting ready and saw an empty house. He  
got confused and walked into the kitchen to see Mr .Kat sipping his milk and a  
note on the table. He picked it up and read it,  
''Coop, me and Millie are going to visit your aunt's house for a week. I didn't  
take you because I know you'll be busy studying for your highschool exams and  
I know you hate being disturbed. There's money in my desk and also the fridge  
is fully stocked. Please, don't get in trouble till I come back. Don't eat outside  
too often and don't drink. Be safe.  
Love,  
Dad.  
P.S: Take care of Mr .Kat also. I don't want Millie crying. Thanks!''  
Coop sighed out loud. He looked at Kat and saw it looking at him with a smirk.  
He gulped when it started to stalk towards him slowly. He was backed up to a  
wall and the Kat pounced on him. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but  
all he felt was warmth. He opened his eyes to see the Kat's human form. He  
was taller than Coop. He looked down at Coop but he looked away, blushing.  
''What do you want, Kat?''  
''First of all, my name is Jackson. Secondly, as we are alone for a week, I want  
to spend it with you. Fully. Thirdly, I will do whatever pleases me with you.  
Fourthly, you have to do everything and anything I ask of you.'' he said.  
Coop's eyes widened.  
''What the hell!?! Why would I do something that you of all people tell me?!''  
Coop yelled out. Kat smirked, slyly.  
''Oh really......'' he whispered, getting closer. Coop gulped and backed away but  
realised he couldn't. The Kat-I mean Jackson- started getting even closer. Coop  
blushed a chilly red and ducked from the side. He started to run to his room  
but he was yanked back by muscled arms. He squeaked. He was then enclosed  
in a pair of strong arms. He refused to look up and tightly closed his eyes.  
His eyes shot open when he felt lips caressing the side of his neck. He bit his  
plump bottom lip to hold in a moan when those lips kissed the base of his ear.

His bottom lip started to bleed as he bit on harder because those lips were  
starting to suck at a very sensitive spot.  
''K-Kat......s-s-stop i-i-it-t.......p-please......'' he whimpered out. His response  
seemed to encourage the Kat even more.  
''You are enjoying this so much.....Why should I stop?'' Jackson whispered,  
huskily.  
Coop was about to beg him to stop when all of a sudden one hand pinched his  
nipple. He couldn't hold it in. He let loose a loud moan.  
''JACKSON!!!'' he moaned out. Jackson's eyes widened and he let go.  
Coop seemed to realize what he just did and yelped. He moved away from the  
Kat and started blushing madly. He was about to apologize, even though he  
had no reason to, when Jackson's eyes dilated.  
''You sounded so hot, when you moaned out my name like that.'' He said, in a  
voice full of lust.  
Coop squeaked at the predatory glint in his eyes and started backing away.  
Jackson slowly started inching closer, when the doorbell rang.  
''HEY COOP!!'' His best friend, Dennis screamed from outside.  
''Coming!'' He yelled back. He sighed in relief, when Jackson went back to his  
cat form. Grumbling a little bit.  
Coop ran to the front door and opened it. Dennis was waiting outside,  
whistling. He looked at Coop and raised an eyebrow.  
''Why are you so red?'' Coop touched his face and found it very warm. He  
laughed nervously and didn't reply.  
''It's nothing! What's up?'' Coop said nervously.  
Dennis raised an eyebrow at him, while pointing behind him.  
''You can start by explaining who the hell is the guy behind you?'' he asked.  
''What?'' Coop slowly turned back and saw Jackson with a smirk on lips.  
''Hello. My name is Jackson. I'm Coop's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you.''  
Jackson said winking at Dennis.  
Dennis blushed lightly at that and Coop strangely felt jealous.

''It's nice to meet you too Jackson. My name is Dennis, Coop's best friend.'' He  
said winking back. Jackson grinned.  
''If you both are quite done flirting, Dennis I'll talk to you later. And you,  
Jackson, are coming with me. Bye Dennis.'' He said that and slammed the door  
shut behind a smirking Dennis who blew a kiss to Jackson which the damn Kat  
captured and kissed it.  
''What the hell was that?!'' Coop yelled at him. Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
''Well, me and Dennis were flirting, if that wasn't obvious. And you spoiled it.''  
He grumbled.  
''Don't mess with Dennis, you stupid Kat.'' Coop warned.  
''Well, you're no fun and at least your friend flirts back with me.''  
''Fine. Go and flirt with him. I'm going and making breakfast. Get lost.'' Coop  
said turning around and heading towards the kitchen.  
Jackson smirked. Well, it looks like his little kitten is jealous.


End file.
